First Time on the Enterprise
by Eymris Grayson
Summary: Wendy Finch is rescued by the crew of the Enterprise.Will she fall in love with a certian Russian Ensgin in 3 weeks before she has to return to the Academy? They say love is a rocky road.How rocky will this one be? Warnings:OC,Language,and any more late
1. The Tour

Wendy awoke in a very white room. She keep her eyes partially shut as she lolled her head to the left. Wendy saw a man with dark hair looking at a chart. He was wearing a blue short-sleeve shirt. It bore the science Starfleet insignia on the left side.

"Bones, we have a problem," A man with a tenor voice spoke entering to room.

"Damn it, Jim! Who: passed out, died, or broke a bone?" This 'Jim' was wearing command gold Starfleet uniform.

"Chekov," the man supposedly named Jim said with pity and displeasure. Jim let past a man in a red Starfleet uniform, who was pushing a stretcher. And on that stretcher was someone else wearing the command yellow.

"So, what happened to him?"

"Canne say, Doctor McCoy. I just was walkin' in when the lad passed out. So I helped the Cap'n carry the kid out." The red shirt spoke with a Scottish accent. The red-shirt had dark hair with some gray showing. He had kind eyes, but held the word 'trouble,' in them.

"Scotty you don't know either?" Bones cursed under his breath as they put man, the boy rather on the bed next to her. The boy, or Chekov, had dirty blonde hair that was curly. He had clean, light skin, but a purplish bruise forming above his brow. He had boyish features. He was attractive, he's was pure cute. "Damn, does this kid have any idea how NOT to injure his head?"

"Well, knowing the lad, he either drank too much of that soda-pop. Or he hasn't been getting any sleep." Scotty said shaking his head at the boy. Wendy shifted slightly, and all three of the men snapped towards her.

"Well, look who finally woke up." Spoke the Doctor, "I'm Dr. Leonard McCoy. I've been take care of you for the last 48 hours. This," he said patting the conscious commander gold shoulder. "Is Captain James Kirk, that," He said pointing at the red shirt, who was on the other side of her bed. "Is Montgomery Scott. Finally, this," Bones gesturing to the unconscious boy," is Pavel Chekov, the kid who never sleeps." She looked at them with in pure utter shock in her green eyes.

"So I'm on a starship," Wendy asked her throat dry. McCoy handed her water, and pulled up a couple of chairs. Wendy brushed her reddish-brown hair from her face.

"Aye, not just any starship, but the starship Enterprise! The finest ship in the whole God-forsaken fleet," Scotty said enthusiastically.

"So why are you in academy uniform, and why did we find you on plant Xaoir?" Kirk asked leaning forward.

"Well, I'm part of the science classes at Starfleet Academy. We were on a fieldtrip when I got lost. I think I passed out I don't know why though. And now I here in a sickbay," the three looked at her nodding, all making mental notes. But then their attention was called to the boy next to her.

"Aye, aye aye," The young man said grabbing his head as he tried to sit up.

"Nope, down Ensign. Now what the hell did you do yourself?" Bones said harshly, Scotty and Kirk snickered.

"Vhat? I didn't do anyzing." The boy protested. He too had an accent, Russian.

"Ye sure boy? Didn't over do yourself with that milk, eh?" Scotty laughed as the boy shot up and stared a Scotty then Wendy.

"It's not milk! It's wodka," he raise his voice. Chekov then grabbed his head and fell back on to the covers. "I might have overdone it a bit. And I hawen't slept much. Actually not at all since ve found zat girl."

"Kid, how many times must I tell you: Less vodka, more sleep?" Chekov covered his face with a hand. "Now, you are not leaving till your hangover is, well over and until you get a good night's rest."

"But, I newer get hangovers!" The young boy protested.

"Well, you did this time. Get some rest." Bones said turning towards Wendy. "We never asked you name."

"Wendy Finch, so what's wrong with me?" She asked looking between the four men. But she found herself staring at Chekov the longest. Seeing his beautiful, even though they were bloodshot, blue eyes. They were almost the color of ice.

"Da, vhat's vrong with her? She gave me quite a scare vhile ve vere docked." Chekov said trying sit up again. Without even looking Bones pushed Chekov down with one hand.

"I believe she has a simple case of the flu. We'll keep an eye on here then figure out where she need to be." Bones said, "Until then, both of you sleep, now." With that Bones walked out fallowed by Kirk and Scotty. Wendy caught Chekov staring at her.

"What," she asked looking at him. His cheeks turned a light pink.

"Nothing. It's just zat ve veren't properly introduced."

"Actually, we were. While you were unconscious, so how did you get that nasty bruise?"

Chekov gently touched his bruise. "Oh…Zat I might of hit my head on the console when I fell out of my chair." Pavel chuckled nervously. "Are you okay? Vhen I found you, you looked bad. I carried you on to ze ship."

"Aww, thank you…uh…uh…" That was the most embarrassing thing ever forgetting a guy's name.

"Chekov, Pavel Chekov. Please to meet you."

"Well, Mr. Chekov thank you. So you drink vodka?" Pavel starting laughing, he calmed down after his head began to hurt again.

"Let's just say it takes a whole lot to get me to hawe a hangover. But my friends usually stop me before I even get near that amount. Do you drink," He asked adjusting himself on his bed.

"Not much, I really don't care for it. How much did you drink?" Wendy said turn to face the ceiling.

"I said sleep you two. You can chat when you're sober," Bones pointed to Chekov. "And you can chat when you are not running a temperature of a 100.3." Bones disappeared grumbling under his breath about, 'They never listen to me. I'll strap them down if I have to! Now to get the Captain.'

"I'll fix your little disagreement with alcohol. And about a bottle. Zat mixed vith no sleep is not good" Chekov mumbled softly pushing into his pillow.

When Wendy awoke she had McCoy hanging over her checking everything. She grinned at him, he returned it to me her a smile. "Good morning, Miss. Finch."

"Call me Wendy, please." She said as he sat in a chair. He began writing his notes on his PADD. "Dr. McCoy?"

"Yes," he said looking up.

"Is there any chance I could take a walk around? I promise I'll come back." Bones raised an eyebrow then nodded.

"Alright, but I want some on going with you. Who do you want, Scotty, Spock, Kirk, or Chekov?"

"Can I go with Mr. Chekov?" Bones nodded before taking out his communicator.

'_Go for Chekov.' _A Russian voice came over the communicator.

"Report to the sickbay. I need you to give Wendy a tour. But, as soon as she looks like she's fading, I want her back here."

'_Aye, Aye, I'll be right der.' _ No more than a few minutes when Chekov came skidding to a stop when he reached the door. McCoy heard him coming and was about to warn him about a spill.

"Ensign, watch out. I," Too late

"Aye-ie," Chekov cried slipping on some liquid on the floor. Wendy winched in sympathy.

"Damn it, Pavel! How many times do I have to tell you? Don't run in the Enterprise unless it is an emergency? How many times do you have to sprain or break something before you get it in that thick skull of yours?" Bones cried tapping Chekov's head as he pulled him of the ground.

"Sorry, Dr. McCoy. It's not every day I get to give a tour. I vas excited."

"Show her around, get her some food. But I want her back here. You hear me Ensign?"

"Aye, sir! Come, Miss. Finch, let me show you de Enterprise!" Chekov put out his hand, Wendy took it slowly. But then she was dragged out into the hall by my wrist. Chekov dragged her in to the hall that held the sleeping quarters for all the crew. "Hold on," He turned and presses a button and the door slid open. "Come here. I vant you to have a drink of dis." He held out a small cup with clear liquid. She took it from his hands. "Go on den, go, go!" Wendy took a swig, it was strong and alcoholic. Vodka. But this was different, it tasted better than some the vodka she had. "Good, huh?" Chekov ask a grin spreading across his thin yet high cheeks. "All the vay from Russia. My mother sent it zo me. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I do. Some of the best." She said giving back is cup.

"Da! Of course, it's from Russia!" Chekov said excitedly, "Come you must be hungry. I'll take you to the mess hall." He took Wendy's wrist but she grab his arm. Chekov stopped short and looked at her.

"Can we go slower this time, Mr. Chekov?"

Chekov nodded, "Da, and please call Pavel." He let go of Wendy's wrist and took her hand gently. She was silently guided down the hall a way before Pavel started chatting.

"Zo, you are in de Academy?" Chekov asked as he guilded Wendy into a turn.

"Uh, yeah I am. You look young, how old are you?" Chekov chuckled and his grip grew slightly tighter on her hand.

"Me? Vell I em sewenteen. How old are you?" He asked opening the door to the mess and holding it open.

"Thank you. I'm also seventeen. But I'm just finishing up my second year." Chekov let go of Wendy's's hand and pulled out a chair for her chair.

"Oh, really? Vhat vould you like? I'll get it for you."

"A turkey sandwich and water will be fine." He nodded, and jogged to the Replicator. The next thing Wendy knew she had Captain Kirk sitting next to her. "Hello, Captain," Wendy said turning towards him.

"You don't need to call me captian. Call me James, Jim, or Kirk if you like. So Bones let you out on good behavior?" Wendy took her eyes of Kirk for a minute only to see Chekov trip with all the food. She rushed over to help him off the floor. Wendy grabbed his arm and helped him up on his knees.

"You okay, Pavel?" She held on to his elbow and he brought a hand to his forehead.

"Yeah, I just tripped," He slowly opened his eyes and saw the mess. "Aye, Vhat a mess! Em sorry." Wendy pulled him up right and dust off the noodles from his shoulder. She was brushing off his chest when she saw all the sauce that was all over. Wendy looked at Chekov, his face a bright red.

"Oh, you've got stains; come on let me help you get that out." Wendy took him by the wrist, when Kirk called.

"Chekov, you alright Ensign," Kirk called standing up to get a better look at him.

"Yes, Keptin. I em fine, meh ego's brusied but I vill be okay." Chekov said waving, "I vill clean it up. I promise!"

"No, need Ensign. I'll get someone, you get cleaned up."

"Thank you, Keptin," Chekov called over his shoulder. "Zis is zo embaressing," Chekov huffed as Wendy took him into the bathroom. "Vhy must I be zo clumbsy?"

"You are not clumbsy. You tripped everyone does." Wendy wetted a paper towel and was about to wipe him off when she decided against it. "Here," Wendy handed him the towel. Chekov began rubbing his shirt when he cried in frustration.

"Aye! It'z not vorking! I'll have to change. Come I don't vant you to getting lost." Wendy took his hand as his guided her down the halls. Several people asked if he was okay. He simply said yes. Wendy entered his room behind him not realizing that he had to take off his shirt. "Oh, vhere is my clean shirt?" He cried, Wendy was leaning against the wall and looked in when he cried out. Wendy blushed, as she watched the frantic Ensign running around his quarters without a shirt. He was thin and not very built. His skin was pale. You barley see his ribs, but they were visible. His quarters were very tidy, but he couldn't find a shirt. Chekov looked at her and blushed realizing she had seen his upper body without a shirt. "Uh…Uh….c…could you help…meh?" Wendy nodded and entered the room. See walked to the closet and slid it open. She saw a pile of dirty ones on the ground. She found a shirt in the back and pulled it out.

"Here, I think it is time for you to do laundry." Wendy said blushing, handing him his shirt.

"Da," Chekov said shortly pulling on his shirt. "Uh, you vant to zee de bridge?" Allie nodded fallowing right behind Chekov. They stepped on the trubolift. They both kept quite during the turbolift ride. Chekov still blushing lightly. "Vendy, could jou not tell anyone about dis?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Did you say 'Vendy'?" She asked imitating the Russian accent. A deep blush crept across his cheeks. "It's your accent right? Are you Russian, right?"

"Da," Chekov answered quietly.

"I like it. It's cute," Chekov had snapped to look at Wendy. Frist a smile the a grin spread across his face. As it was Wendy looked down to hide the blush. The door separated and they stepped out on the trubolift.

"Captain, I do believe we have a visitor." Spock spoke, as the entire bridge turned in his chair.

"Wendy, hello so you finally found your way to the bridge?" Kirk asked.

"With the help of Pavel. Um, I'm supposed to be back on earth….you know the academy?"

"I see. Scotty, how long will it take us to get to earth?"

'_Earth sir? Why in the blue blazes would we need to go there?' _Ask a confused Scottish voice over the intercom.

"Because our guest, Wendy, needs to get home, Scotty. So how long," Kirk asked once again.

'_With our warp core shot? We can push warp two, but I feel if we push warp three we'll be in bigger trouble then we are now.' _Kirk sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Thank you Mr. Scott. Kirk out. Mr. Chekov any Ideas how long, our trip will take."

"Vell, judging we are pushing ze warp two, and ve while only traveling on impulse it vould take us roughly a yea\, but if we as you say, 'push the envelope' on switching between varp two and impulse power. Maybe three veeks to a moth at the most." Wendy looked at the young Russian with amazement. That just made him that much cuter. He did it all in his head, looking down using his figures for calculations.

"Really, not as bad as thought…Okay Mr. Sulu set course. And Wendy, let me introduce you to my bridge officers. This, is Communications officer Uhrua."

"Pleased to meet you," Uhrua said shaking Wendy's hand.

"Frist Officer Spock," Wendy put out her hand but nothing happed.

Kirk leaned down and whispered, "He's Vulcan, they don't shake hands. To him it's 'illogical' And for various other reasons." Wendy slowly put her hand down as h\she was guided to the helmsman. Our helmsman: Sulu. And you've met our Navigator: Chekov. I don't think there is anyone else, you've met McCoy and Scotty. So I think you finish your tour." Wendy stared at the bridge in awe. She had only seen pictures but not the real thing.

"Vendy," Chekov called, and Uhrua sighed at the cuteness of the Navigator. "Um, vhat field as jou studying in at ze academy?"

"Oh, uh, Medical Science," Wendy said snapping her head towards Chekov.

"Really, McCoy is always saying he could use help. Mr. Chekov why not take our friend back down there, and tell McCoy the good news?"

"Aye, Keptin, let's go Vendy," The pair boarded the turbolift, and slipped down to deck five. After Chekov and Wendy disappeared Kirk began to chuckle.

"What is so humorous Captain?" Spock inquired, turning from his scanner.

"Just the way Chekov says 'Wendy.' It's just…" Kirk's voice trialed of searching for the right word.

"Cute," Uhrua offered. Kirk nodded with a chuckle.

"That's it, it's cute. "

"Doctor McCoy, I have some exciting news for jou." Chekov said walking in to the sickbay.

"You're going to stop hurting you head on away missions? Oh, better yet, Jim is agreeing to willingly coming down for his physical?" Bones said in a happy tone.

"Neyt," Chekov said waving his hands. "Vendy, is studying ze Medical Science!"

Doctor McCoy looked up with an amused expression. "Really? Wow, well I have some books if you ever want to study."

"Really Doctor McCoy? You let me?" Wendy asked with a squeal of joy. "Think of the storys I can tell when I get back to the Academy!"

McCoy chuckled as he stood up and walks to his book shelf. "Here ya go," the Doctor said releasing a big book in to the cadets hands. "My copy of The Complete Guild to Human and Alien Physiology! Take a good look at it. If the exam is anything like it was when I took it. This book," McCoy said patting leather, as dust flew up. "Will be your best friend. Feel free to read it in my office."

"Wow, Doctor McCoy, thanks! This means a lot!" Wendy hefted the book on arm as she used the other to hug the grumpy Doctor.

"Okay, okay," McCoy sighed pushing her off. "I'll keep the book on my desk you come back when you're ready. And if you need any help, don't be afraid to ask. You might want to go down and see if Scotty can't synthesize a uniform for you, so you can get those washed."

"Of course, come on Pavel lead the way." Said Wendy gaining confidence each second.

A thin smile spread across before winking at Pavel who was being pulled out the door. Pavel's eyes widened as he stopped. "Hold on, Vendy I need to talk to Dr. McCoy. Just stay there please." Pavel walk back in. "What vas that vink for," asked the slightly hysterical Russian.

"You got a crush, don't you?"

"VHAT?"

"Shh, kid. Do you or do you not have a crush on her?" A smile flickered in the Doctor's eyes

"Maybe a little, but don't tell!" Pavel pleaded.

"Okay, now go, our guess is waiting." McCoy pushed Chekov out the door.

"You ready, Pavel?" Wendy was practically bouncing in her spot out of excitement.

Chekov put both hands on her shoulders, "First calm down a bit…Now let's go zee Mr. Scott." They rode the turbolift down. Chekov had to every so often putting a hand on Wendy's shoulder, to stop her from bouncing. The doors swished open, and Wendy bolted. "VAIT! VENDY!"

"What," Wendy said turning her head but still running. "Uff," Her face met something soft yet hard. Then her head met the ground.

"Oh, little lass, are you okay?" A Scottish accent called pulling her upright. "Now what are you doing running about down here? Don't cha know it's dangerous?"

"Vendy, are jou okay? Mr. Scott I'm so sorry! She just got away from me!"

"You know, Lad, you should be keepin' a closer eye on your guest. Are ye alight miss?"

"Yeah, thank you, Mr. Scott. Dr. McCoy wanted me to get a uniform so I'm not wearing the same clothes all week. Oh, and I'm in science."

"I see, well you stay here, Chekov, you come with me."

"But, sir, you've never needed my help before." Chekov protested staying near Wendy.

"Well, I need ya now. So come on, lad." Chekov looked at Wendy sadly before walking behind Scotty. As soon as they felt earshot, "Ye like her," it was a statement not a question.

"Vait, no…I mean…kind of. But, I'we only known her for one day, yet I like her. She pretty, kind, and excited about her work." The Scotsman laughed at him and patted his friend's shoulder.

"It's alright…Here," Scotty pushed the blue uniform in to the hands of Chekov. "Now go out there and make a good impression." Scotty pushed the Ensign out into the hall.

"You're back, Oh is that the uniform?"

"Da," Chekov answered pushing the clothes into her hands. Wendy looked down at the fabric, admiring the feel of it, the shininess of the leather boots. "Vendy? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine….Can you lead me to the bathroom?"

"Right. Good byes Mr. Scott, ve vill see you later." Chekov waved as he started down the hall.

"See ya soon lad, and you to lass."

"Bye Mr. Scott," Wendy called over her shoulder catching up to Chekov. "Hey wait up!" Scotty watched Chekov turned and slowed down. He saw the bright smile on the boy's face as she caught up. Mr. Scott watched until they reached the turbolift. Chekov whispered something in Wendy's ear the she said a command. And The Trubolift sealed shut and took them to Deck five.

"Looks like no more blind-dates on shore leave for him." Scotty chuckled to himself, returning to his work.

So what do you think? R&R

Yes, I believe Kirk would do that to our favorite Russian… I have a story that Chekov going to tell Wendy later. I hope you like this little Plot Tirbble (clever huh?) was stuck in my head and wouldn't leave! Now to return to When I met The Riddler.

More to come to with this one! Can't wait to get further into this.


	2. Lunch for two

Wendy fallowed Pavel like a lost puppy to a spare room. "Eef jou ever geet lost, ze others vill help."

"Thank you Pavel," I smiled at him opening the door. "Would you wait for me? This ship is so big, I-"

"Say no more," He whipped up a hand to quite her. "I vill be right here for jour return." She smiled once more as the door shut behind her. Wendy hurriedly pulled on the small dress. It was short as the rest the crews, that was slightly unnerving. Pushing her hair back with a blue hairband before stepping out. Pavel, upon now seeing Wendy's bare legs, blushed. "Jou look vonderful."

"Really, you mean it? That just so nice!" Wendy threw her thin arms around Pavel's neck. Pavel immediately hunched his shoulders to accommodate her smaller size as his hands hovered above her back.

"Da, da, how about we get something to eat since last time didn't end up zo vell." She pulled off and smiled at him as she reached for his hand.

"That sounds great Pavel, I-" She was about to tell him she enjoyed his company when a guy ran up to him.

"Captain wants you, now."

"Oh, okay, vendy meet me een ze Mess hall at three?" he said backing away, not really want to leave his new crush.

"Sure, I can get on the book," I waved and turn to head to sickbay, and she forgot. She turned back quickly, "Pavel?"

"Down ze hall, take a left eet should be ze third dor on ze right. Eef no eets labled."

Wendy smiled, "Thanks, see you Pavel!" She walked briskly into sickbay.

A compassionate voice with a harsh edge greeted her. "Hey there stranger came for the book?" Wendy looked at the desk and first man she met on the enterprise. She smiled broadly.

"Hi, Doctor McCoy and yes I did…unless you need help."

"Eger aren't we? No, I just need to fill out some reports, mostly the flu, broken limbs and a few hangovers out there, but that you. But go into my privet office back there the book is on the desk."

"Okay thank you Doctor McCoy," She smiled opening the door.

"Hey, kid, if you need anything, just ask. Alright?"

"Yes, sir," she grinned with enthusiasm that reminded him of his own at that age.

He smiled as he waved her off dismissively, "now get out of her, I have work." She nodded smiling again and slipped inside his office. Wendy was put in aw by the dimly lit room. Though not much to it, she loved it. A small couch on the opposing wall from the desk, which was a beautiful mahogany. A nice leather chair, and the state flag from Georgia and a few pendants from Old Miss. Wendy smiles broadly at his certificates on the wall behind his desk. McCoy's Doctorate from Collage, his certificate for medical school and Starfleet that made him who he was: a doctor.

Wendy sat in the plush chair and an looked at the desk. A picture of a young girl not much older than nine, who was the spitting image of the doctor. Under the book was scattered PADDs and old paper and pens. The stories about his where true, he was old fashioned. Wendy grinned as she opened the old book.

* * *

McCoy glanced at his watch: 3:15, she had been in there for three hours, just reading. He hefted himself from the chair to check on Wendy. He softly knocked on the door: no answer. McCoy opened the door and glanced inside, he smiled softly at the girl in front of him. Wendy had fallen asleep on the book one arm underneath her head and the other outstretched. He sighed and opened the closet, there he pulled out a pillow and blanket. The doctor laid the pillow on the couch, and set the blanket aside. Gently he picked her up and laid her upon the couch. "You must be exhausted," McCoy mused quietly while pulling the blanket up over the sleeping body. "See ya soon kid," he muttered walking out the door.

* * *

Pavel waited in the mess hall, he glanced at the time on his PADD: 3:30. He had half an hour till he would be needed at his post again. He sighed, maybe she really didn't want to spend time with him. Pavel shook his head, _no,_ he thought. _Wendy is new…she got lost that's all. I'm sure she is on her way here. Please let her be on the way. _A soft hand on his shoulder broke his thoughts. He whirled around hoping it was Wendy. But, no, it was Uhrua.

"Honey, what are you doing? You've been here for a half an hour, doing nothing. Are you waiting for someone?"

Pavel hung his head, "Da." His simple reply confused her, useally the talkive Russian would go into a story.

"Was it Wendy? You know she must of gotten lost. She wouldn't blow you off Pavel."

"How vould jou know? Mybe she really just doesn't like me,"

"Now why would some one do that to you? Come on…just wait a little longer….she'll show." She paused looking at the sad face in front of her. "I have to get back on the bridge sweetie," Uhrua left to fine the little Russian's new crush.

* * *

Skidding around a another, she was late. Not just late, _very_ late, forty-five minutes late. _I bet he thinks I ditched him, or blew him off! _Wendy thought wildly. She bolted into the mess and slammed right into a tall figure. The force of the impact caused her to fall forward onto the body. "I'm so sorry…I wasn't looking were I was- PAVEL! I'm so sorry, I fell asleep reading McCoy's book and I just, I'm sorry."

"Stop, just, stop, I forgeeve jou…jou still sick after all." Wendy still laid on top of him, her sweet breath brushing against his face. "Could jou get up? I ken not breathe."

"Yeah, yes sorry," she rolled off of him blushing. So what do you want to do?

"I only have fifteen minutes left…jou vant to eat?"

"If you promise not to trip," She laughed, Chekov smiled softly brushing slightly, still embarrassed. She bashfully reached for his hand, "Or we can just talk." He took her hand.

"Da I vould like zat,"

"Great," Wendy dragged him to the replicators. Pavel laughed softly at her enthusiasm. "Look what Doctor McCoy gave me!" She waved a diet card in front of the ensign's face.

"Eef jou stop vaveing eet, I could see." Pavel grabed her wrist and took it from her hand. "Ah a diet card, zo jou don't hawe to use mine?"

"Yes," The sat across from each other eating, and talking.

* * *

The Captain sighed and looked at his watch. _Four-ten. _ He mused silently. _Where IS the kid?_ "Mr. Spock you have the con." The captain left with out another word. He casually walked in to the mess hall. He was about to confront the young navigator before he saw what was happening.

Wendy was cheerfully talking with Chekov, and started laughing. Putting a hand on her chest and the other on Pavel hand. Kirk smiled and he watched Pavel start to laugh but also blush at Wendy's touch.

"Alright," he said to himself. "He can come when he comes. He's having to much fun to come back to work. Before leaving he muttered. "Scotty was right. No more blind dates for him."

* * *

_**Sorry I had a lot of schoolwork lately, and I am maintaining another tale. So here is chapter 2 for you. AWWW look at their relationship growing!**_

_**So Review and tell mw what you think of these two, or the story in general.**_


	3. I tripped I sware!

"Mister Chekov. How nice of you to join us." Jim stated with out turning around. "Did you have fun on your little date?"

"Vith respect sir, eet vas no date. Just keeping her company."

"You like her," Jim sad flatly.

"Da, zhe iz wery nice," Chekov commented not picking up on the real meaning.

"Ensign, I mean _like_." Instantly the young Russian's cheeks colored a dark red. "You do," Jim almost shouted. "You have a crush on Wendy!"

"Captain," Spock interceded. "You are acting illogical."

"Do not care. Ensign do you, do you like her?"

"N-neyt. I-I meebe a leetle one." He looked up bashfully. "Vendy is just zo nice, and," his voice trialed off.

"Pretty, smart, your age," the captain rambled.

"Da, all of zat," he sighed dreamily. He quickly snapped out of his daze. "Do not tell her!"

"Take it easy Ensign." Kirk put his hand on his shoulder. "We won't."

* * *

McCoy couldn't say he didn't enjoy Wendy hanging over his shoulder all day. Because he did. She was so curious, so ready to learn the craft of being a doctor. She had been there three days. Three days of questions, and three days of answers. She often hung over his shoulder reading his reports as he wrote them. Sometimes a hand came flying over his shoulder and pointed to the screen asking. As often she be over his shoulder he asked her to back up. Though the girl was growing on him, he still didn't like anyone seeing how much he cared.

On that third day a crewmember came in with the Levodian flu. Almost matched the common human flu completely. "Hey squirt," he called Wendy from his office. Wendy came bouncing out as she always did whenever he called her.

"Yes, Doctor McCoy?"

"Give my a diagnosis," He stated pointing to the coughing engineer on the medical bed. Wendy paused, looked at the man then the doctor. "You are trsining to be a doctor. So a little hand on experience. Tell me what you think, and how'd you treat it. If your right you treat him, if your wrong I'll tell you."

"I get to, really?" Wendy smiled broadly. McCoy smile slightly and handed her a stethoscope. He jerked his head to the patient.

"Get to work." Wendy bounced over. Inspecting everything, McCoy smiled. She wen t through all the phases, from head to toe. It was a good fifteen minutes of questions poking and prodding and a strep test, till she finally stood back. "Well?"

"Is it…the Human Flu," She turned looking for approval. "treat with soup, rest and plenty of fluids. Just let it run it's course?"

"Close but no cigar," McCoy commented unfolding his arms. "It's the Levodian flu. There's a slim difference, take a trained eye to see. None the less. same treatment, this one has blurry vision and dizziness." He ruffled her hair. "At least you knew it was a flu. I'm proud. "

"Really your proud," Wendy squeaked. "Oh wow!" McCoy smiled more.

"Kyle get some rest. Wendy come with me." He placed a hand on her back.

"Where we goin' Doctor?" His arm wrapped around her shoulders tightly then let go.

"To get my doctor in training a Sunday. " A hand on Wendy's back she was lead to the mess hall. "So squirt," McCoy started watching her eat the small Sunday. "Do you like the kid?"

"Who," She asked taking his cherry.

"The Kid," McCoy paused. "Chekov, Pavel. do you like Pavel Chekov?" Wendy face grew redder than her hair. McCoy smirked at her. "You do, don't ya?"

"I mean her is nice and all. And Funny, and kind of cute. And really smart, caring, thoughtful, gentle." Wendy's voice trailed into a dreamy sigh. McCoy smiled and patted her hand. "Yeah, yeah I guess I do. I have a crush." Her head popped up with a start. "Don't tell!"

"Why not," McCoy leaned back.

"I just, I scared that….he doesn't like me." McCoy laughed.

"Please! That is so silly! He is head over heels for you!"

"H-He is," Wendy looked up. "Really? You think?"

"I know. Trust me I'm a doctor. I know these things."

"Okay, see you later Dr. McCoy." She walked out worried. What if McCoy, though she highly doubted, was wrong. It's true nothing McCoy could do would be wrong in Wendy's eyes.

* * *

Wendy strode down the hall, PADD in her fingers. She was sent to get it signed by the Captain. To her is was an excuse to see Pavel. But there he was standing in a hallway working on his PADD. "Pavel….hi what are you doing out here?"

"Just crunching a few numbers," He finally looked up. "Oh Vendy eets jou. Allo." Wendy took a few more strides to get to him. But inches away she stepped on her bootlace and flew forward. Chekov bent and put his arms under hers. But nothing prepared ether of the teens for what happened next.

Their lips touched. Both froze, not daring to move, too much shock and awe to move. Wendy melted first quickly fallowed by the Russian. Wendy quickly jerked away. "Pavel, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Vendy…eet fine. Really." Both red, both silent. "Zo, jou headed to the bridge?" The awkward silence finally broken, Wendy nodded.

"An errand for Doctor McCoy." They walked beside each other in silence. "Pavel?"

"Jes," Pavel answered with out looking over.

"I enjoyed the kiss," she spoke somewhat sheepishly.

There was a long pause, so long that Wendy looked over to see if Pavel had dropped dead. There he was red faced and clearly summon his words. "I did too, a lot," He finally spoke. "Vendy, do jou….like meh?"

It was time for Wendy to go into dead silence, lost for her words. "Yes," the word flew from her mouth like a bird flying to freedom. "Let's keep it quite just for now." Pavel nodded in agreement. As the turbo lift door opened they went their own way.

"Doctor McCoy needs you to sign this." She handed over the PADD, as her gazed shifted to Pavel.

"Here you go Cadet," Kirk said handing it back.

"Thank you sir." Wendy smiled at Pavel and he smiled back as she left.

Wendy walked into the sickbay and handed over the PADD. McCoy thanked her as her turned around he said something that made her heart stop. "I saw that kiss." And he left his intern of sorts standing there, mouth-a-gape.

* * *

Sorry School shit. and finishing the When I met The Riddler' story. like another chapter for that. I hope this is okay!

Reveiw plz!


End file.
